


Conjecture

by Fool_of_Hearts



Series: continuity [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Minor Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_of_Hearts/pseuds/Fool_of_Hearts
Summary: con·jec·turenouna conclusion formed on the basis of incomplete information.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: continuity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525805
Kudos: 16





	Conjecture

He was stone and fire, a swirling mess of potential seeking order both in the forges of Aulë and in the immensity of the newborn World.

At the beginning of time, the metallic sound of hammers and bright ore meeting to find new purposes was a marveling song by itself.

But, by then, he was still admirable, the uncorrupted Mairon, a maia of Aulë in service of the music of the Ainur.

* * *

He was darkness, flames and ice tangled in tendrils of the purest power, marring the jewel in the middle of the Void that was the World.

The echoes of the Music still resonating were an invitation to claim his place as sovereign of Arda, his innate right as the mightiest of all.

At that time, light already teetered on the knife-edge of hate and desire, but he wasn't Morgoth Bauglir. _Not yet._

* * *

The world-molding music had their meeting sang by the thundering voice of Melkor, perfection, chaos and power thoroughly blended. And the choir of flame spirits had the steady voice of Mairon, who was still a nameless and formless being.

Thus, their destructive bond was conjectured long before the World, a destiny not even Eru could _deny. _


End file.
